scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Outdoor Journey!
From the backyard to the backcountry, Girl Scouts has a long, storied, and successful history of getting girls outdoors. In fact, many Girl Scouts tell us “camping trips” are one of the best things about their Girl Scout experience. It’s true: connecting with nature in a girl-led setting is a big benefit of belonging to Girl Scouts. Studies show that girls today are not spending nearly enough time outdoors. Technology and structured activities leave less time for girls to get outside and enjoy nature. But as a Girl Scout, she’ll have plenty of opportunities to create her own outdoor adventures and develop a lifelong appreciation for nature and the out-of-doors—whether with her troop, at camp, or with friends and family. And that’s great news—because when Girl Scouts get outside, they: * Discover that they can better solve problems and overcome challenges * Develop leadership skills, build social bonds, and are happier overall * Become team players and care more about protecting our environment When girls spend quality time outdoors and increase their exposure to nature, they thrive physically, emotionally, and intellectually. Daisies (Grades K-1) Step One: Girl Scout Daisies earn the Outdoor Art Maker badge Step Two: Girl Scout Daisies earn the Buddy Camper badge Step Three: When the two badges are complete, girls use what they learned to plan and carry out a Take Action project and earn their Take Action Award which shows they earned their Outdoor Journey! Brownies (Grades 2-3) Step One: Girl Scout Brownies earn the First Aid Badge* Step Two: Girl Scout Brownies earn the Hiker Badge * Step Three: Girl Scout Brownies earn the new Cabin Camper badge Step Four: When all three badges are complete, girls plan and carry out a Take Action project using the skills they learned, and earn their Take Action Award which shows they earned their Outdoor Journey! Juniors (Grades 4-5) Step One: Girl Scout Juniors earn the Animal Habitats Badge * Step Two: Girl Scout Juniors earn the Camper Badge * Step Three: Juniors earn the new Eco Camper badge Step Four: When all three badges are complete, girls plan and carry out a Take Action project using the skills they learned, and earn their Take Action Award which shows they earned their Outdoor Journey! Learn more about how to earn your Take Action Award — and help your community — with the Girl Scout Take Action Guide. Then use your leadership skills to earn your Bronze Award , the highest award for Girl Scout Juniors! Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Step One: Girl Scout Cadettes earn the Night Owl badge Step Two: Girl Scout Cadettes earn the Trailblazing badge Step Three: Girls earn the new Primitive Camper badge Step Four: When all three badges are complete, girls plan and carry out a Take Action project using the skills the learned, and earn their Take Action Award which shows they earned their Outdoor Journey! Seniors (Grades 9-10) Step One: Girl Scout Seniors earn the Adventurer badge Step Two: Girl Scout Seniors earn the First Aid badge Step Three: Girl Scout Seniors earn the new Adventure Camper badge Step Four: When all three badges are complete, girls plan and carry out a Take Action project using the skills the learned, and earn their Take Action Award which shows they earned their Outdoor Journey! Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Step One: Girl Scout Ambassadors earn the Outdoor Art Master Badge* Step Two: Girl Scout Ambassadors earn the Water badge* Step Three: Girl Scout Ambassadors earn the new Survival Camper badge Step Four: When all three badges are complete, girls plan and carry out a Take Action project using the skills they learned, and earn their Take Action Award which shows they earned their Outdoor Journey!Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Journeys Category:Daisies Category:Brownies Category:Juniors Category:Cadettes Category:Seniors Category:Ambassadors Category:Outdoors